Rising Jay
R I S I N G J A Y male - precious - ancient I N F O R M A T I O N Owned by Moonwing. Do not use without permission or steal anything! H I S T O R Y He was born in WindClan to his parents, Fallen Shrew and Darkening Fire alongside his sister, Soft Whisker. Apprentices to One Feather, he worked hard. He was devastated after One Feather’s death due to starvation, but never stopped. Many other cats nearly died due to the same reason, but he found edible herbs, saving the clan. Starry Wing was apprenticed to him shortly after Fallen Shrew’s death, which helped him cope. She was an amazing apprentice, succeeding most. His sister and father died soon enough, so even though it was against the code, he found Dapple, a kittypet, and she had his kits, which he brought into the clan with her permission, and said he found them wandering around all alone. They were taken care of by Wishing Rivers. They were apprentices to Dew Shattered and Sweet Berry. He was 72 Moons by the time they were Warriors, but kept on healing. There was a devastating fire, which caused him to die at the age of 104 Moons due to smoke inhalation. After his death, Starry Wing became the medicine cat, his kits’ parents were revealed, and they told Dapple that he had died. He is currently in StarClan, and his living Clan still honors him to this day. A P P E A R A N C E Rising Jay is a cream Tom with piercing jay blue eyes and brown tabby markings on his paws, tail, face, and ears. He has long legs, short fur, a long tail, and a light pink nose. His ears are surprisingly large for his size, being a bit smaller than a newly-made warrior. His tail, yes. It’s probably the most striking feature about him besides his eyes. It’s long and gorgeous, being incredibly fluffy. Bright Sun inherited this feature, as well as his large ears, except Bright Sun is fluffy all over. Rising Jay has long whiskers and an average head for his small size. If he were a kittypet, his name would’ve been Jay or Fluffy. P E R S O N A L I T Y *Grumpy at times *Overly protective *Usually sweet *Good fighter for a medicine cat *The most precious T R I V I A *Third WindClan medicine cat *StarClan ancient *Nobody knew he had a Mate and kits *Precious baby is my altsona R E L A T I O N S H I P S Feel free to comment for spots! S N O W L E A F - Status: Good Friend P E T A L P O O L - Status: Best Best Friend! G A L L E R Y B14F537D-469E-4601-9C3D-BC08154C93E1.jpeg|Infobox picture Jay.jpg|AMAZING art of Rising Jay by Epi! It looks so great, I can’t thank you enough! 85E77A16-9E36-4F53-8DF6-87942A33D2AE.jpeg|Art by me, Moonwing. Category:Characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:Toms Category:Status (Deceased) Category:WindClan Cats Category:StarClan Cats Category:Content (Moonwing9) Category:Ancients Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+